1 married, a few more to go!
by glitterynightmareangel
Summary: She couldn't believe what was happening for like the billionth time that day. Welcome to the roller coaster called love! One married, two engaged, one heart brocken...wait what? What will happen in this wild wedding? Contains Poke, Ikari, Kalos and slight Contestshipping. And yes Dawn, I finally wrote it...


**Hey! Okay, so I wanted to do this differently but my dear friend loves ikarishipping. So, I thought that this will come out as a great surprise! Well, I hope she likes this! This will have pokeshipping (of course), ikarishipping, kalosshipping, mentions of contestshipping and one sided amourshipping. So, let's start and hope this turns out good! This is my first one shot! Oh, and mind I've never in my life seen a Christian wedding. I'm an Indian and we do weddings differently here. So, I hope I didn't mess anything up! If I did, please forgive!**

 _Time for the flower toss!_ The blunette bride thought happily. She still couldn't believe what was happening. She was married to the man she loved! She looked at her side to the groom and smiled fondly. No longer will her name be Miss Dawn Berlitz. She will now be Mrs Dawn Shinji. The thought made her giddy, yes, but it also made her a little sad. No longer will she live in her old house with her mother. Her house, Her room, even her name. Everything will be new. She will miss living with her mother. A tear slipped from her eyes at the thought but she quickly wiped it away and replaced it with a smile.

"Okay, so everyone ready?" Dawn asked for the last time to make sure. Her eyes scanned the group of females. May didn't join. The brunette was already engaged and chose to stand a few feet away from the group as she knew how crazy they can be to marry. She scanned the crowd until her eyes landed on a certain redhead. She didn't seem at all interested, in fact the girl was more iinterested in her nails.

Dawn knew she had a good throw. If only...

Serena had to catch the bouquet. She just had to! It would show that she will soon be married to Ash! She would fight for it if needed! She wanted it no matter what. Ash would only marry her! She giggled at the thought. _Okay, focus on the flowers._

"On the count of three!" Dawn said and turned around ready to throw the flowers. "One...Two..." she gave a dramatic pause just for the sake of it "Three!" she said and turned around to see if her throw had worked a miracle or not.

She smiled victoriously as she saw the surprised face of the redhead.

Misty looked up from the bouquet in her hands and at her blunette friend to get a wink as a reply. She chuckled at her friend's attempt but smiled greatfully none the less. She obviously tossed it to her on purpose. She looked at her boyfriend cheerfully but he looked away flushed. She gave a small giggle at Ash's antics.

 _I couldn't believe it! How could Misty catch the bouquet? I was supposed to catch it!_ Serena thought miserably. Obviously the blunette planned it all! She felt a tinge on jealousy but dismissed it. She will just have to work herself to marry him. Misty was her friend and no matter how much she loved Ash, Misty was a nice girl. Ash was Misty's boyfriend and though she didn't want Misty heart broken, she wanted Ash all to herself.

 _If only Ash had an interest in me._ She thought sadly. It would have made it way easier. She wouldn't have to break her friend's heart and she would have the boy she loved. _Okay, I'll think about that later. It's my friend's marriage and I'm gonna celebrate!_ She thought happily. _Time for the dance!_ she skipped up to the dance floor.

Any normal couples do the dance first and then they do the flower toss before leaving but the blunette insisted the flower throw was done first. She couldn't wait to see who was going to marry next. Serena giggled at her friend's childishness.

The song 'Kissin' U'by Miranda Cosgrove blared from the speakers. The boys didn't want to dance so the girls formed a group and danced it out doing silly and dramatic poses. Serena almost forgot about the flower toss thing. She drifted off with the music and for a moment there was only her and her best friends.

 _Cause when I'm kiss in' you my senses come alive_

 _Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

 _Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

 _My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

 _When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

 _And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

 _Like, "Are you the one? Should I really thrust?"_

 _Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

Dawn was the over dramatic one, Misty following close behind.

The song changed making Dawn pout. The girls knew that was her favourite song. But soon the twinkle in her eyes returned as the song changed to 'When I look into your eyes' by firehouse. A smile came to our face as we saw Paul pulling away Dawn for the dance. The song was somewhat slow so everyone settled for a slow dance.

 _I see forever when I look in your eyes_

 _You're all I've ever wanted_

 _I always want you to be mine_

Dawn rested her head softly on her newly wed husband's chest as he smiled down at her. Though it was a small one but still existent.

"Paul?" she said softly but did not lift her head from its place. "We are married." she stated. Paul rolled his eyes "No duh, Sherlock." he said and Dawn sighed. "Not like that" He chuckled. "I know what you're saying and I'm very happy too." he landed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips and continued swaying the girl in his embrace.

Serena's eyes scanned the crowd for a certain raven-haired boy named Ash. But when she spotted him, her sapphire eyes grew wide.

Misty felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned around to be greeted with the all too familiar lopsided grin from her dear boyfriend. She smiled back but a much too gleeful one.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a gentelmanly manner with an extended hand "Why yes you may" Misty said taking the hand while Ash pulled her to the dance floor. Misty smiled fondly at him. "Now, aren't you the sweetest." she cooed. The raven-haired boy shrugged and grinned back locking eyes with her.

"I already know that."

"And the cockiest too."

The couple shared a laugh but their eyes locked again.

"Wow, I can't believe Dawn and Paul are married. May and Drew are engaged too. Time flies by quick." she said and studied Ash's expression which made her pink lips turn into a frown.

"What's wrong Ash?" she asked instantly going to the worried girlfriend mode. His face had slightly drained colour. "Ash, you okay?"

"Actually Mist, I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure, go on". she said and Ash took a deep breath and what he did next...she almost fainted.

The boy dropped to his knee taking her hand in his.

"Mist, you know I'm not good with these speeches but I'll try my best." he moistursized his lips and continued. "Mist, we have known each other since we were ten. Me stealing your bike and you following me and stuff. Honestly at first you were just another girl, always fighting with me, we quarrelled on regular basis actually we still do but soon that regular fights turned into something more. Something more romantic. I developed feelings for you but took me long enough to understand. You left in the meanwhile, went to take care of the gym but the feelings for you stayed. They increased more and more every second of each day I spent without you. They jabbed my heart like icy daggers, even left some scars. But the love for you only increased Misty. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when you returned those feels. And now Misty," he stopped to pull out a red velvet box from his pocket as a tear from Misty's eyes rolled down her rosy cheeks. "will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Misty covered her mouth as another tear slipped. She couldn't believe what was happening for like the billionth time this day. But this one was definitely her favourite. Ash was proposing to her. Ash Ketchum who didn't know the actual meaning love till a few days back. She was speechless. Absolutely at a loss of words.

"oh Ash..." Ash looked up at her with hopeful puppy eyes.

She lunged at him and brought their lips in a passionate kiss which only said one word: Yes. She broke the kiss looking at him with sparkling eyes. "Yes! Of course yes!" Ash grinned the biggest smile possible and slipped the ring in her finger and brought her in for another kiss. The kiss ended and Misty looked down at her ring. It was teardrop shaped with a sapphire in the middle. It looked absolutely beautiful.

She looked around her. Everyone was gathered around and either cooing or clapping. Dawn and May squealed and pulled Misty in a group hug. Leaf also joined in with the same amount of giddiness. Gary, Drew and the groom himself patted Ash on the back and congratulated him. Ash's mother, Daisy, her husband Tracey and Brock took their own time to congratulate the couple and give some advice as elders. It was quite hard to drag Delia away from her little boy.

But Misty felt a presence missing. One of her best friends. Where was Serena? she searched the crowd for her best friend and saw her running out the door towards the garden. She wanted to follow but was pulled in by more people who continued their congrats.

Calem finished congratulating Ash. He had came quite late. His mother kept him engaged. He missed the 'I do' s and stuff. He had appeared around the flower toss. The dance didn't go well, he had spotted the girl he wanted to dance with but only to find her dancing with Clemont. He politely declined the requests to dance from a few girls. He wanted to dance with her but she was apparently not interested. He stayed by the drinks counter and chatted with a few old friends.

He waited till the song ended. He will ask her in the upcoming song. He checked for her wavy blonde hair. He saw her running towards the garden and thought her saw a tear drop from her sapphire eyes. He followed her out to be greeted with a horrible scene.

Serena was crying her eyes out, mascara running down her wet cheeks but she was still beautiful in his eyes.

"Serena?" he said cautiously. Why was she crying? Serena jumped slightly "Calem? H-hi" she stuttered trying to sound happy. "Rena, why are you crying?" she couldn't fool him. He knew her better than that. The girl sighed.

"I-I loved a boy. He...got engaged...with my best friend." she stuttered out. Every word broke his heart more and more. He knew she didn't love him but was it necessary to break his heart by loving someone else too?

"W-who?" he stuttered too. Serena would have pestered him about it if the situation was not like this but now Serena was too sad. But, why did this little part of her not care? why was this little part being attracted to the raven-haired boy next to him?

"Doesn't matter now. So," she wiped a stray tear off her cheeks "who did you come with? Any dates?" Serena asked out of curiosity but there was a little volunteering of this feeling...jealousy?

The boy looked down. "No one" he replied quietly. Serena felt giddy all of a sudden. "So," he continued. "Will you care to be my date?" he asked nervous all of a sudden. She giggled. _He is cute when he is nervous!_ She eagerly took his extended hand but recommended cleaning up her zombie-ish face. They entered again hand in hand only for Serena to be tackled to the ground with a group of worried girls.

Serena smiled at all her best friends reassuringly. "Serena where were you? we couldn't find you anywhere! Misty saw you running out to the garden and we were waiting for you since! Are you okay?"May asked laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf all looked at her with worried eyes. Serena nodded and smiled. But then their eyes fell on the boy next to her and their interlocked hands. All of them squealed like school girls cooing over the couple while they blushed.

"Time for the last dance!" Dawn said pumping a hand in the air. Their husbands or fiancée or boyfriends pulled them to the dance floor doing a last dance.

 _Sometimes I wonder how I make it through_

 _Through this world without having you_

 _I wouldn't have a clue_

Dawn smiled lovingly at her husband who smiled back. A real one. He connected their lips in a gentle kiss again and locked eyes.

 _'Cause sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me_

 _There's no way of breaking free_

 _And then I see you reach for me_

Misty giggled as Ash went cross eyed when she kissed his nose. She stared down at her ring and then up at her fiancé and gave him a peck on the lips.

 _Sometimes I wanna give up , wanna give in_

 _I wanna quit the fight_

 _And then I see you baby_

 _And everything's alright, everything's alright_

May smiled up at Drew as he broke the kiss and looked into his emerald eyes. How did she get so lucky?

 _When I see you smile, I can face the world_

 _Oh, oh_

 _You know I can do anything_

 _When I see you smile, I see a day of light_

 _Oh, oh_

Serena smiled. Calem was sure his breath hitched. She leant forward and before she could even think of anything she felt a pair of lips on hers. She smiled again and her eyes fluttered close.

 **Sooooo, there! Finally! Dawn, here you go! happy? Well, I hope you like it. I managed to write this overcomeing my projects...Phew! so, till next time! Adios!**


End file.
